


The Little Things

by renchan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renchan/pseuds/renchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dorian hides gifts for the Inquisitor to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

Sometimes Dorian leaves gifts. 

Perhaps it was something that he’d picked up from Cole, or perhaps it was something that he’d just started doing one day.  In any case, sometimes, Auden would enter their quarters only to find a gift on his desk.  It was always something small – sometimes a little figure, sometimes a bit of fruit, or a book that he’d mentioned wanting to read. 

Sometimes the gifts were even smaller than that. 

If Auden seemed particularly stressed, Dorian would go to Josephine and Leliana and ask them to give Auden the evening off. To his knowledge, they had never told the man that he was behind it all, only saying that there was nothing he could do at present.  He did not do these things in order to get recognition for them, or even to be a stereotypically _good_ lover. 

He did those things because he loved him.

Because he hated seeing him unhappy or stressed.

Because he enjoyed seeing him smile.

At the end of the day, that was reason enough.  

 

\--

 

Sometimes there were days when there were not reasons to smile, and that was when Dorian doubled his efforts. He would surprise him with a blowjob underneath his desk while he was doing paperwork, or light a scented candle in their quarters to help with Auden’s tension headaches. Sometimes he was more obvious, moving up behind him and giving him a gentle massage and working the tension out of his muscles. 

A lot of people thought that Dorian was a man who was outlandish and dramatic, and really, they wouldn’t be wrong. But when it came to expressing his love for the man, it was quiet; like a flickering flame. One was aware of the warmth, but it wasn’t obvious if one looked from the corner of their eye. Dorian’s love burned bright, but it wasn’t obvious, though it was still a flame. 

Relationships, he learned, were about the little things. The way he would stroke his hair when he was particularly stressed himself, the way he would run a bath for him when they’d arrived home from a particularly dirty and grueling assignment.  The little things added up and Dorian appreciated every single one. 

He smiled slightly to himself as he set a rose down on the man’s desk, knowing that people were tugging him in all directions today.  A note was scrawled and left and the altus made his way toward his little nook, hoping to do some research to help the Inquisitor's task today. 

The note said this:

_I love you, Amatus._


End file.
